


Street Rat

by iampandaexpress



Series: Disney AU Series [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Disney, F/F, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Power Rangers - Freeform, Trimberly Week, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, i was watching aladdin and this popped in my head, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/pseuds/iampandaexpress
Summary: Five strangers. Two villians.One curse.What will break it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five strangers. Two villians.
> 
> One curse. 
> 
> What will break it?

A lone figure stood at the top of the dune, long black robes billowing in the desert winds, her gold snake staff in hand, staring at the person atop the animal that was riding up towards them. The horse comes to a sudden stop, and a small, ugly man jumps off and hurriedly approaches her. 

“So, do you have it then?” she demanded.

The thief chuckles deviously and pulls out a small item from his greasy pant pocket.

“I had to slice a few throats, but I managed to get it.” He lifts it up into the air and half of a golden scarab beetle is in his hand, glinting in the moonlight. She makes to grab it but he pulls it just out of reach.

“Not so fast,” he says, “Don’t forget our deal.” 

A black hawk suddenly flies towards the thief and snatches the scarab from his hand, circling around and dropping it into her outstretched hand, then landing and perching himself on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Goldar. I can always count on you.” The hawk screeches in answer, nipping softly at her ear.

Rita Repulsa looks down at the thief, disdain written all over her face. 

“Don’t worry,” she tells him. “You will get what is coming to you.” She pulls the other half of the scarab from her robes, slowly puts the pieces together, and instantly it lights up and shoots off in front of them, leaving a brightly lit path in its wake.

“Follow the trail! Don’t lose it!” she exclaims. They jump onto their horses and ride off after it in haste, finally coming upon a too smooth patch of sand. The pieces split apart and dig themselves into the sand, and after a few seconds of silence the ground begins to grumble and rise. The horses whinny in fear, and Rita and the thief jump off them and stare in amazement as the sand begins to rise and shape itself into a giant tiger’s head, its eyes lit up from the scarab pieces and its mouth forming into an entrance.

“Don’t forget,” she says, “the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine.” 

The thief looks hesitantly at Rita, and she waves at him, urging him towards the cave. He slowly approaches it, noting that it seems to be moving, almost as if it were breathing. He is not exactly sure how this is possible, but the thought of all the gold that awaits him puts a damper on his fear. He begins his climb into the cave, but the head moves suddenly and he’s thrown back onto the desert floor.

“WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?!” it says with a deep voice into the dark night. 

“It- It is I, Gazeem. I am but a humble thief.” The head looks down at him, its eyebrows furrowed together, as if considering something. It looks back up and speaks once again.

“KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONLY ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES WITHIN. A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH.” 

Gazeem looks back at Rita with uncertainty.

“What are you waiting for? Go!”

He turns around and walks towards the cave slowly and climbs up onto the lip of the tiger, using one of its teeth to hoist himself up. He sees the soft orange light that comes from within and notices the steps leading down. He takes a deep breath, anxiety building slowly in his gut, and gingerly puts one foot down onto the first step. Nothing happens. He lets out the breath he was holding, relief flooding his body, but a loud roar rips through the night and the mouth of the tiger slams shut on him, his final scream echoing in Rita’s ears. As the head disappears into the sand, thunder shaking the ground, it speaks one final time.

“SEEK THEE OUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH…”

The two scarab pieces tumble softly down the small dune left behind and settle into the sand, no longer glowing. Goldar screeches as he flies towards them and picks up the pieces, bringing them back to Rita.

“That was not what I was expecting,” he says to her. “Where did you find that guy? I grow tired of being stuck in this form!” 

“Patience Goldar, patience,” she coos at him softly, stroking his feathers underneath his beak. “Gazeem was obviously not the one we were looking for. It seems only one may enter the Cave of Zordon. We must find this diamond in the rough. The sooner we do, the sooner I will be the most powerful ruler in existence and the sooner you will be yourself again.”

She takes one last look at where the cave was, then picks up her golden staff and mounts her horse, riding back to Angel Grove, Goldar following high above her. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“STOP! THIEF!”

Trini skids to a stop at the edge of the roof, looking back at the guards chasing her, catching her breath and holding a stolen loaf of bread in her hand. Her monkey Zack jumps up and lands on her shoulder, his tail wrapping around her neck.

“I’ll have your hands for this this time street rat!” the head guard Ty yells at her. 

“All this for a loaf of bread?” Trini asks. She looks at Zack and he squeaks at her, adjusting his vest and cap. 

“To be fair,” he replies, “We tend to do this a lot.” She looks at him in disbelief, even though he has a point. They had to eat somehow.

“So, what do we do now, oh smart one?” he asks her cheekily.

She peers over the edge of the building, seeing all of the window awnings and clothes lines underneath her, but no way out. Fuck. She didn’t realize just how high up they were. She wasn’t exactly thinking about having to run when she nabbed the bread from the vendor. Usually they weren’t noticed but Ty and his palace thugs just happened to be early on their patrol that day. She takes a deep breath and looks at Zack, smirking up at him. He stares back at her warily, and before he can say anything she shoves the bread into her jacket, grabs him and jumps. He screams loudly in her ear, grabbing onto her for dear life and she’s laughing as they fall. Right before they hit, she grabs one of the ropes, swings onto the bottom awning and bounces off onto the ground, landing unceremoniously on her backside and covered in people’s laundry. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” he yells at her. Trini continues to laugh at him as she pulls articles of clothing off herself and checks to see if the bread made it safely. He runs over shakily to grab his fez that had fallen a few feet away. “Don’t ever do that again! Ever.” 

She winks at him as she stands up and dusts off her black harem pants and yellow jacket, and hears giggling coming from a group of young women standing by the well. She saunters up to them, giving them a flirty smile as she approaches. 

“Morning ladies,” she purrs at them, “How are you this fine day?” They all giggle and look at her shyly.

“Isn’t it too early for trouble Trini?” She grabs the girls hand and kisses the top of it, holding onto it softly. “Trouble?” she scoffs. “There’s only trouble if I get caught.” A hand grabs Trini’s arm hard, spinning her around roughly. She looks up and she’s staring into Ty’s angry face, close enough to notice he has a tooth missing.

“Got you!” he yells at her, spittle landing on her cheek. “Shit,” she mutters. “I’m in trouble.” She sees the rest of his thugs coming up behind him and tries to think quickly of a way to get out of this, when all of a sudden Ty’s helmet is shoved down his face, causing him to let her arm go. 

“Perfect timing as always, Zack.” He salutes her and leaps onto her shoulder and she takes off running through the bazaar, weaving in and out the crowds, her heart pounding in her ears. She’s lucky she’s small and fast. It comes in handy when she needs to make a quick getaway or hide. Trini’s jumping over stalls, knocking things over and shocking the vendors who run them, their curses following her the whole way. She looks back occasionally and sees Ty and his goons still chasing her, although they are getting further and further away. She’s about to hit a dead end when she sees an opportunity, an open door in an abandoned building that she’s had to occasionally sleep in. She runs into it and sees the stairs leading to the roof, dashing up the rickety steps and hearing the guards yelling faintly in the streets outside. 

“Find her!” Ty yells. “Search every building! She doesn’t get away today!” 

She reaches the top floor and sees an open window, runs towards it as Zack squeaks in her ear. 

“Don’t you even think about it, crazy girl!” 

“We don’t have a choice Zack!” She takes a few steps back, grabbing an old carpet she notices from the floor, the dust flying up into their faces, and then Ty is crashing through the door and running at her. 

“JUMP!” 

She sprints and dives through the window, the air rushing past them as she clutches onto the carpet for dear life, Zack’s tiny nails digging into her neck, both of them screaming the whole time as they glide down, the buildings whirring past them in a rush. The ground comes up way too fast and without even thinking, Trini turns the carpet to the left, and they crash, rather hard, into a stand full of spices, the stall collapsing down on top of them. The dust settles and then she groans loudly, coughing as she tries to sit up, pain radiating throughout her body. She throws some pieces of wood off herself and looks for Zack and sees him on her chest, still clinging onto her tightly, his eyes shut tight and body shaking. She hugs him close and looks around, noticing thankfully that the area is deserted. She glances up towards the building and she sees Ty in the window shaking his fist and yelling something she can’t hear, too far now to do anything, and a huge grin plasters itself on her face. 

“Zack, we made it!” she says, wiping her hair and spices from her face.

He calmly looks up at her, stares her dead in the eye and says, “I hate you.”

He then jumps way from her, muttering things under his breath like “she’s crazy,” and “why am I friends with her,” as he collects himself. She chuckles to herself as she looks in her jacket and sees that after everything that happened, the loaf of bread was perfectly ok, and then she begins to laugh out loud, her whole body shaking, even her abs beginning to hurt from it. Zack just shakes his head in exasperation at her as he cleans himself off.  
She gets up from the broken stall and looks down at herself, noticing the variety of spices and colors she’s now covered in. Seeing that there was really nothing she could do about it, she nods at Zack and jogs a few blocks down, the spices dusting off her body as she moved, then ducking into an alley and making sure that he was following her. Taking the bread out and breaking it in two, she hands half over to Zack, who accepts with gratitude. 

“And now esteemed effendi, we feast,” she says. 

She slides down against the alley wall to sit, taking a moment to finally breathe, the anxiety and adrenaline from the chase wearing off, leaving her tired and drained. A feeling she was quite used to if she was being honest with herself. Her stomach growls at her angrily, reminding her of the reason for today’s events. Reminding her that this was an almost daily occurrence, and wishing it didn’t have to be this way. She’s about to bite into her bread, when she hears a noise coming from her left. She whips her head up and tenses thinking the guards found them, but instead sees two small children, a boy and a girl, digging through some garbage. They notice her sitting there with Zack and shrink back behind the pails, fear evident in their eyes. She looks at them, noticing how thin and gaunt they are, shaking like a loose leaf, their clothes ragged and dirty. She sighs, gets up and begins walking over to them, a sad smile on her face and pity running through her briefly.

“What are you doing Trini?” Zack asks.

She looks back at him, gesturing to the kids with her bread. “They’re hungry.” she replies. Zack looks at them and then at his piece, a pout forming on his face. He takes a big bite out of his bread, muttering to himself and turning away. 

“No way I’m giving this up after everything we just went through,” he huffs.

“Zack.” she says firmly. He looks up at Trini and sees that look on her face that he has come to call “Do it or else.” He sighs, looking at the children and feeling guilty for being selfish, knowing exactly what they were going through. He walks over to her, jumping on her shoulder and wrapping his tail around her neck like he always does, a sort of comfort tic he had developed over the years. He would do anything for Trini, and he never doubted her. Yes, she was crazy, but he trusted her with his life.  
Trini rubs her forehead on his arm in thanks and continues walking towards the kids, holding the bread out to them so they don’t spook and run off. She stops a few feet away from them, a smile on her face to assure them she means well, crouching down to their level.

“It’s ok, here. Have it.” They look at each other with uncertainty, before the little girl gently pushes her younger brother towards Trini. “Here, take it,” she says softly. 

The little boy approaches her hesitantly, and then he quickly grabs the piece from her and tears into it hungrily, looking at Trini with emotion shining in his eyes. She ruffles his hair and he giggles, then looks up at Zack with curiosity. He jumps off her shoulder and hands his piece over to the little girl, who accepts it gratefully. The little boy runs up to Zack and begins to pet him, and Zack starts running circles around the kids while squeaking, playing with them and having some fun. Trini looks on fondly at them, content for the moment, but is distracted by a crowd that is gathering in the street. She casts a look at Zack making sure he was ok with the kids before walking out to see what the commotion was about. 

“Another suitor for the Princess!” one man says. 

“This one looks like they come from lots of money,” says another. “On their way to the palace I suppose.”

“That’s Princess Amanda!” whispers another.

She can’t see over anyone, being so short, so she shoves her way through everyone instead. As she finally breaks through the crowd the scene that reaches her eyes has her raising her eyebrows in envy. She sees a lighter skinned, blonde haired blue-eyed woman decked out in the finest silks and jewels she has ever seen, on a white horse covered in shining armor. She looks closer at the woman, this princess Amanda, and notices she has a haughty look on her face, her chin in the air and she’s looking down at the crowd as if they were beneath her. Trini scoffs in disgust and is about to turn away when the little boy from the alley runs out squealing, brushing past her leg towards the horse, his sister following to stop him. The horse jumps back and whinnies, fear lodged in Trini’s throat for the children, and then the princess yells down at them. 

“Out of my way, you filthy brats!” Amanda raises her hand and that’s when Trini sees the whip she is holding. Anger floods her body and she runs out and stands in front of the children, raising her arm and letting the whip hit her instead. It stings for a moment but then it curls around her arm and she’s able to yank it from the princess’s hands.

“Hey!” she yells, throwing the whip back in Amanda’s face. “If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!” Zack jumps on her shoulder and screeches at the princess, shaking a tiny fist in the air, and Trini can feel his little body trembling in anger. She reaches up and strokes behind his ear, trying to calm him down. 

“Yeah! Maybe you should get off your high horse!” he says. 

Trini groans internally. “Zack, she can’t hear you.” 

“I know, but you can!” he replies.

“I’ll show you some manners!” Amanda screams at them, and lashes out at Trini, kicking her in the chest and causing her and Zack to fly backwards into a pile of mud. It splashes everywhere, soaking into her clothes and covering Zack completely, and she can hear the crowd laughing behind her. Amanda laughs at them and continues towards the palace gates, the haughty look back on her face, her back showing to everyone as if nothing happened. Trini sees red and yells out after the princess.

“Look at that Zack! It’s not every day you see a horse with two asses!” 

Silence falls over the crowd, anticipation suddenly filling the air, and Amanda turns slowly in her seat to look back at Trini with contempt.

“You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!” 

Trini gets up and runs after the princess but before she can reach her the palace gates slam shut in her face. She looks up at the massive doors, glaring at it as if her mind alone could open them. 

“I don’t have fleas!” she yells, growling when she noticed that she was scratching at her head. She drops her arm and looks down, kicking the dirt angrily with her foot.

“You ok Trin?” Zack asks her, concern lacing his voice. She sighs and turns to him, patting her shoulder, motioning for him to jump up. 

“Come on buddy, let’s go.” They slowly make their way through the city, finally reaching the place they called home, an abandoned building that was falling apart, half the roof missing and wood pillars strewn about. Most would consider it unlivable, but Trini didn’t care. She loved the view, the palace looming big and mighty in the distance and he real reason she stayed here. Zack squeaks in happiness, running off and settling into his pillow, placing his fez and vest on the floor beside him. Trini smiles warmly at him, a fuzzy feeling warming her chest, and she covers him with a small blanket as he begins to doze off. 

“Love you Trini,” he says to her sleepily. She leans down and places a soft kiss on his head, thanking the universe for bringing him into her life and wondering what she would do without him. She walks up to the window and pulls the ripped curtain back, and sees the city before her with the palace lit up in the darkness in all its glory. Perching herself on the ledge and sitting back, she pictures another life, one where she isn’t constantly stealing or running, or where they weren’t hungry. One where she could give Zack everything he wanted and deserved. A life of peace. And maybe, just maybe, one where she could find love. She sighs wistfully and closes the curtain, the events from the day finally catching up to her. Exhaustion fills her body and next thing she knows she’s walking over to where Zack is sleeping and curls up next to him, falling into a deep sleep full of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin AU, first up in a series. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I have never been so insulted in my life!” Princess Amanda comes storming out from the courtyard, fury splashed all over her face and a piece of her pants missing. Her hair was in complete disarray and her makeup was smeared under her eyes, her face red and blotchy from anger. The Sultan looks up from playing with his tiny glass animals in surprise, jumping up and fumbling after the princess. 

“What happe- leaving so soon?” he asks in desperation.

“Good luck marrying her off!” Amanda screams at the Sultan. She storms off, leaving the palace and slamming the door shut behind her. The Sultan is left there just staring after her with his jaw dropped, shock still in his mind. He huffs in annoyance, narrowing his eyes and turning on his foot and marching outside, knowing exactly what the cause of this was. 

“Kimberly!” he calls as he heads out to the courtyard. “Kimberly, where are-” A Bengal tiger jumps into his path, growling at him and almost knocking him over. The Sultan sees a piece of cloth in his mouth, and makes to grab for it, causing a tug of war between the two of them. He finally manages to yank it from the tiger’s mouth, causing him to fall backwards on his ass. 

“Confound it Jason! Is this the reason Princess Amanda stormed out like she did?!” he demands, waving the piece of cloth around in the air. 

Jason saunters over to the fountain where Kim is sitting, her back to her father, giggling softly and running her hand through the water. Her long black hair is pulled back out of her face and flowing down her back, her jeweled head band holding it away from her sun kissed face. She’s wearing her light blue harem pants and her top is cut off at the mid-section and arms, showing off how toned she is. 

“Oh father, relax. Jason here was just playing with the princess.” She takes Jason’s face in her hands, scratching under his ears and blowing a kiss at him.

“Weren’t you Jason?” she coos in a baby voice. “You were just playing with that pompous self-absorbed no good princess, weren’t you?” she begins to laugh, Jason purring as if laughing along with her. Her father huffs and stands up, brushing the dust off him and walks over to them.

“Kimberly this is not a laughing matter!” They look up at the Sultan and notice how angry he is with them and they both look away, sharing a look of guilt. 

“How many times have I told you, you cannot keep rejecting your suitors! You are a princess Kimberly,” exasperation lacing his voice. “You are expected to behave a certain way, and will be of age soon! The law strictly decrees “you must be married to a prince-”

“Or princess by my next birthday,” she finishes for him. “I know this Father, but I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love strictly because it’s necessary or expected of me!” 

Jason bumps his nose into her leg, showing her his support, knowing fully how she feels on this subject. She scratches his head to show him her appreciation, and then she’s walking over to her bird cage, opening it up and sticking her hand inside. A small bird jumps on her hand, nipping lightly at her fingers. 

“If I do marry, I want it to be for love,” she explains, a soft smile touching her lips. “I don’t want to be forced into this.”

“Kimberly, your birthday is in three days. You must marry before then!” 

The Sultan sighs and grabs the bird from her hand, putting it back into the cage and closing the door. Kim watches and can’t help but relate to it. He grabs her hand and looks down at his daughter, sadness showing in his eyes. 

“It’s not just about the law. I won’t be around much longer, and I just want to make sure that you will be ok, that you will be taken care of.” Kim bites her lip, pulling her hand from his grip and walking away back towards the fountain, throwing her hands in the air in desperation. 

“Please try to understand father! I have never done anything on my own, never experienced things I’ve wanted to, or ever had any real friends!” she explains. Jason lifts his head from where he is laying, growling at Kim.

“Hey!” he yells at her. Kim rolls her eyes at him, a smirk on her face.

“Except you, Jason,” she says, blowing him a kiss.

“That’s what I thought,” he grumbles under his breath, closing his eyes and laying his head back onto his paws.

“I’ve never even been outside the palace walls. I don’t know what is out there, what lies beyond our borders, what the people are like,” she says as she walks and sits back by the fountain, dipping her hand into it once more. “I want to see what else is out there, out in the real world, father.”

“Kimberly, I hear what you are saying, but you are a princess.”

“Then maybe I don’t want to be a princess anymore!” she exclaims, slapping the water in anger, some of it splashing on him, and then crossing her arms and turning away from her father. 

“Kimberly! I-I- OH!” he huffs, stomping away and stopping in front of Jason. “Allah forbid you should have any daughters!” He storms back into the palace leaving Kim alone in the courtyard. 

“What did he mean by that?” Jason asks in confusion, looking up at Kimberly for an answer. Instead he is met with a look of anger on her face, her mouth drawn into a scowl and the crease between her brows pulled together. He then sees the instant it switches to determination, and he knows that look anywhere. It’s the only thing that truly scares him.

“Kim, whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” he warns, slowly getting up. He knows how she gets, when her recklessness and impulsiveness gets the better of her, when it takes control. He still remembers the sound her ankle made when it snapped after she fell out of the tree she had been climbing at the time. She was only six, and it wasn’t the last time either. He’s lost eight of his nine lives because of her.

He makes to move, to block her from doing something rash, but before he can stop her she jumps up and runs over to the birdcage, swinging the doors wide open and letting all of her birds out. She stares at them flying away with a deep yearning, a smile lighting her whole face, and then looks down at Jason in heartbreak when she realizes she can’t follow them. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The sultan is pacing alone in his throne room, muttering under his breath and cursing his luck, wondering what he can do about Kimberly when suddenly a dark shadow falls over him. Startled out of his thoughts, he looks up, and his fear is replaced with relief when he sees who it is.

“Rita, you frightened me!” he chuckled. “Ah, my most trusted adviser. I am in most desperate need of your wisdom.” She’s standing eerily still in front of him, with Goldar perched on her shoulder, watching the Sultan panic. Her hand snakes out, gripping his elbow with her long claw tipped fingers, stopping in his tracks, forcing the sultan to look at her. 

“What can I help you with sire?” she drawls. “I am but your servant, of course.” Goldar screeches softly from his perch, staring unblinkingly at the sultan with one eye. He would never admit it out loud, but the bird had always creeped him out. 

“It’s Kimberly! I don’t know what to do about her. Her mother wasn’t this picky,” he rambles. “She isn’t picking a suitor and we are running out of time. What should I do Rita?” He resumes his pacing while she thinks for a moment, stroking her chin as if in deep thought. She looks at Goldar and smirks at him, then turns to the sultan.

“I could divine a solution for you sire, but I would require your mystic coin to do so,” she explains, an evil glint in her eye that he misses. 

“My coin?” The sultan stops in his tracks and draws it out if his pocket, looking at a rough-cut stone in the shape of a disk with green glittering in the inside, catching the light and shimmering brightly. “But it’s been in my family for generations. What does this have to do with anything?” 

“It would assist me in finding a suitor for your daughter, my liege,” she explains. He looks up at her warily, putting the coin back in his pocket when suddenly Rita shoves her snake staff in front of his face. The eyes begin to glow red and the Sultan cannot look away, the light drawing him in, frozen in place.

“You will give me the coin,” she commands in a deep voice, and the sultan continues to stare into the snake eyes, completely hypnotized by them. 

“I will give…you…the coin...” he slowly reaches into his pocket and draws the glowing coin back out, handing it over to Rita who snatches it from his hand instantly. 

“Thank you for your help, sire. Now, why don’t you run along and play with your toys.” She shoves him in the direction of his room and he walks way in a zombie like state. “Yes…play with... my toys…” Rita turns and begins to walk briskly down the palace hall, her steps echoing around them, and then turns into an empty room. 

“It’s so wonderful when they comply so easily,’ Goldar says from her shoulder. She chuckles softly. “Yes,” she murmurs. “It is, isn’t it my sweet.” 

“Will this work Rita? Will this bring us closer to the lamp? Will this finally find the diamond in the rough?” he asks as she walks over towards a corner. She pushes on the wall and it slides back, revealing winding stairs leading down into a darkened cavern.

“Yes, Goldar,” she says, as she lifts the coin to look at it clearly and smiling. “This will finally bring us the one who will give us everything.” She rushes in and pulls on the sconce above her, the wall sliding shut behind her with an ominous thud.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Kim lays in her soft bed, sleep elusive to her, staring up at her ceiling, an empty feeling in her chest. It’s a warm night, the crickets making noises outside which usually help her sleep, and she yet she keeps thinking back to her fight with her father from earlier. Why couldn’t he understand? She didn’t want things chosen for her, or given to her on a silver platter. She wanted to earn it, to learn, like a normal person. 

She starts to toss and turn, hoping to get some type of rest but it doesn’t come to her. She gives up trying, sighs and sits up slowly, the sheet sliding off her naked body, her thick hair tumbling down in waves. She shoves it out of her face, the strands sticking to her skin, slick from sweat. She looks across the room and sees Jason curled up, surrounded by pillows and asleep on his bed, snoring loudly and drool falling off his chin. She laughs quietly to herself, knowing she is going to tease him relentlessly about it in the morning. 

She gets up and stretches, moonlight softly lighting her room in its glow. She pads over to her vanity, footsteps silent, grabbing her silk robe and putting it on before sitting down. She grabs her brush and starts to untangle her hair, struggling with some of the knots, trying to tame her wild mane. She becomes frustrated, her heart rate picking up, and she’s ready to throw the brush across the room when the idea hits her. She glances over at Jason, making sure he is still asleep before grabbing her scissors. She starts to second guess herself but then resolve is straightening her spine, and with one big breath, she grabs all her hair in one hand and cuts it off. 

She looks at the hair in her hand and then into her mirror and sees just how short it is, her hair just beneath her chin now, slightly longer in the front than it is in the back. But she still sees that girl, the one who is stuck in a world she doesn't want to be in, the girl who is trapped within these walls. She stares at herself with wide eyes, realization as to what she just did fully hitting her. Her father is going to kill her. Before she knows it, she’s quickly changing into her clothes and grabbing her cloak, throwing the hood up over her head and quietly rushing out of her room, leaving a sleeping Jason behind her. She runs through the palace, quiet as can be, dodging the guards and posted patrols, the route to her courtyard second nature to her.

She finally reaches it and looks around, then steps out from behind the pillar and runs past the fountain, heading for the tree that has branches hanging just past the palace wall. She starts to climb up, and is reaching for a branch, when suddenly something tugs her cloak and she slides back down the tree. She turns around and a pair of golden eyes are staring straight into hers, anger radiating from them, orange, white and black fur bristling on its ends.

“Jason! I can expl-,” 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KIMBERLY HART?!” he roars at her. Kim looks back at him, blinking rapidly. “Princess or not you do NOT run off on me like that!” 

She stares at him, frozen on the spot, her mouth hanging open in shock, too dumbstruck to answer. “What if you were hurt again huh? What if this time you fell and broke your neck? I wouldn’t be able to help you Kim! What were you thinking!?” 

She continues to stare at him, searching for the words to explain that she feels like she’s suffocating, like she has nowhere to run and the walls are just closing in on her, and that’s when she feels the first tear roll down her face. She lifts her hand and wipes it off her face, staring at it before looking back at Jason, and then she’s collapsing onto him, clinging to his fur and sobbing into it. 

“Kim…” he says softly, placing his paw on her shoulder. “Talk to me. I’m right here. Let me help you.” She’s silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“I have to get out of here Jason. I can’t do this anymore, I can’t marry someone I don’t love,” her voice muffled from talking into his fur. She leans back and wipes her face clean, sniffling and then looking at her best friend fully. “I can’t have others living my life for me.” 

He sits back on his haunches and watches her, looks at her as if debating, an internal struggle within him, and she reaches out and touches his face.

“Please”, she whispers. “Let me go.” 

Jason sighs, knowing fully well he will always cave to her, and nudges her foot with his head, silently telling her to jump up. Kim smiles and leans down to kiss his neck, hugging him tight, and then he’s boosting her over the wall and she slips out into city under the cover of night. 

“Be careful,” he says after she’s long gone, staring at the spot he last saw her for a long time before curling up and falling asleep under the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain how Zack can talk and why only Trini can hear him. Same for Jason and Kim. The cartoon doesn't really do much on a backstory so I will be giving one to everyone, even Zordon and Alpha-5, and I'll still use certain scenes from Power Rangers in this also. Also the rating will change a little later in the story ;) 
> 
> Thank you for the comments guys. I really appreciate it. Ill be updating daily. Also, this Aladdin AU is part 1 of my Disney AU series. Ill be taking wlw ships canon or non-canon and incorporating them into Disney films (cartoon versions so I have more to work with) I'm doing Cranscott also! I'm just not saying which Disney movie I'm using for them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild chapter appears!
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun beamed down hotly on them from where they were sitting atop the stall, making Trini’s clothes stick to her body and Zack fidget with anxiety.

“It’s hotter than a camel’s ass out here,” he complained. “Tell me again why I’m the one who is doing this?” She rolled her eyes.

“Because, you’re the cute monkey, so you work better as the distraction,” she explains. “And well, because everyone pretty much knows my face by now.” She shot him a look, guilt churning in her stomach. She tried to avoid having Zack help her when they needed to steal food, not ever wanting him to go down with her if she were ever caught. She knew they wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him to get to her. He looked up at Trini, about to argue back, but stopped when he saw the look on her face, understanding in his eyes. He squeaked, sitting patiently and waiting for her to explain the plan. She smiled softly at him, affection flooding her chest with warmth.

“Ok, so when I give the go ahead, you distract from there,” she whispers pointing to the left side of the stall, “and I’ll grab what I can from here on the right. Once I’m done and I give you the signal, take off and meet at our spot.”

He squeaks and gives her a thumb’s up, taking his vest and fez off, handing it to her for safekeeping. She scratches his ear in thanks, and he pads over to the left side of the stall, waiting for her go ahead.

“Be careful,” she whispers at him.

“You too,” he says back.

Trini pulls her long locks out of her face and into a bun and leans over the other side, sneaking a peek at the merchant, seeing him stack his fruits in the corner near her. He was facing her direction, and she gives Zack the signal. He loops his tail around the top post, and drops down, swinging and squeaking the whole time. It catches the merchant’s attention and he rushes over towards Zack.

“Hey, get out of here monkey!” he shouts, grabbing his broom and shaking it at Zack who kept dodging him. Trini uses the opportunity to grab her bag and jump down quickly, landing on her feet quietly, ducking down and hiding against the stall. She pops up a bit and sees Zack running on top of the fruit now from side to side, screeching and pegging the man with small grapes, the merchant following and trying to hit him off. Trini smiles and holds back a giggle at his antics, and starts to grab as much fruit as she can and shoves it into her bag. When she’s grabbed enough, she shoulders the load and crouches back down, then quickly hops into the busy crowd, blending in easily. She was grateful she was small when it came to things like this. She whistles lowly, sounding almost like a passing bird. Zack hears it and with a final screech turns around and shows the merchant his butt, wiggles it, and then takes off, scaling the building behind the stall and disappearing over the top. She chuckles to herself and moves away as fast as she can, slithering through the crowd, but she’s barely five feet away when someone collides into her. Hard. She falls on her back harshly, the wind knocked out of her and her bag splits opens next to her, some of the fruit rolling out.

“Oh! I am so sorry! Are you ok? I didn’t see you. Here, let me help you,” a voice says.

Trini slowly sits up, trying to regain her breath and squints up at the idiot who ran into her. She sees a hand reaching down in front of her face, and a hooded figure. She can’t make out who it is from their face covering, so she scowls and slaps their hand out of her way, rolling up onto her knees and grabbing fruit, shoving it back into her bag quickly.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going next time?” she responds gruffly. “You aren’t the only one walking here in case you haven’t noticed.” “I really am so sorry,” the stranger apologizes again, stooping down next to Trini and grabbing an apple.

“I’m not from around here and was just distracted by everything. Is it always this crazy?” Trini goes to answer, but before she can respond, a shout rings through the air.

“THIEVES!”

Trini turns her head and sees the merchant from the stall pointing at them, red in the face, reaching up to sound the guard bell.

“Shit! Time to go!” Trini yells. She takes the apple and throws it at the merchant’s head, which stops him from ringing the bell momentarily. Without looking back, she grabs her bag and the strangers hand and takes off through the crowd, dragging them along and shoving people out of their way.

“Where are we going?!”

“Just trust me!” Trini shouts back.

She guides them through the market quickly, not trying to draw any more attention, and then pulls them into a small side alley. They run along it quickly, and then Trini finally sees the entrance to one of her and Zack’s hidden rooms. She moves the metal panel out of the way, shoves the stranger and bag into the room, then follows and closes the entrance behind her. She then peeks out through the slit to make sure they weren’t followed by anyone. She breathes heavily from running, focusing on the alley entrance.

“Hey! That was rude. Honestly, you didn’t have to throw me in here, I could’ve gone in myself,” the stranger grumbles, taking the scarf off their face and dusting themselves off.

“Shhh! Keep quiet. They could’ve followed us!” Trini hisses quietly.

“Did… did you just shush me?” they respond incredulously, stomping towards Trini, stopping right behind her.

“Yes! Shut up! Do you want to get caught?” Trini explains, still staring out at the alley. “This is a restricted area.”

“Then why are we in here if its restricted? Doesn’t seem like the smartest move,” they argue.

“We wouldn’t be if you had just watched where you were going in the first place!” Trini fires back.

“I beg your pardon, but I wasn’t the one thieving. We’re in this mess because you’re nothing but a common criminal!”

Trini’s blood begins to boil, anger filling her body. She whips around, ready to tear them apart-

And all the air is sucked right out of her.

Trini’s retort dies on her tongue as she just stares up at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Her skin is a beautiful sun kissed tan, and it glows, almost as if she was dipped in a river of gold. Her hair is short and choppy, and tousled softly, like she had just woken up. It’s a beautiful chocolate brown and Trini pictures running her hands through it, wondering if it’s as soft as it looks. But what Trini is focused on the most, is her eyes. Big, beautiful, almond shaped eyes, almost black with flakes of red within them. Eyes that looked familiar to her. Eyes she could get lost in forever. Eyes that could tell her a million things or nothing at all if they chose too.

Right now, they were telling her they were angry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly is dumbstruck. Has been since she ran into the small girl in the market. She really didn’t mean to, she had been so distracted by everything around her, and next thing she knew she was knocking someone over. She immediately turned around and apologized, not wanting to draw attention to herself, extending her hand out to help them out. The minute she saw the small girl, she froze.

She was _breathtaking._ She had long thick hair, dark and wavy with blonde streaked within it, and three small braids on the side of her head. Her skin was lightly bronzed, and Kim briefly wondered if it would be as soft as she was imagining. Her cheeks were full, like a cherub, and her jawline looked as if it was chiseled by the gods themselves. Her eyes were almost yellow, with green and blue hidden within them. But Kim couldn’t stop looking at her lips, lips that were pouty and full, and a soft pink color. An image of them kissing flashes briefly through her, Kim’s forehead furrowing at the thought.

_“Where did that come from?”_

She had no time to dwell on it though because next thing she knew, they were being accused of stealing and running through the bazaar. Now they were in some dingy abandoned room and Kim was annoyed and trying to get this girls attention.

“Are you even listening?!” The girl snaps out of her reverie, scowling and turning back around to peer through the opening.

“Excuse me? I just saved your ass! After you got us in trouble in the first place!” she says over her shoulder.

Kim moves to the girl’s side, not done with the conversation. Who was this girl and how dare she talk to her like that?

“Me?! How did I get us in trouble?” Kim responds. “I was just minding my own business, walking through the market-” The girl turns suddenly and covers Kim’s mouth with her hand, pushing her up against the wall, silencing her rant. A crashing noise comes from the alley, and Kim sucks in a breath, looking at the girl with fear in her eyes. She reaches up and grabs her arm, squeezing it and beginning to panic, and the small girl puts a finger to her own lips, looking her straight in the eye, reassurance in her own and willing Kim to calm down. Oddly enough, it works, and Kim manages to relax. She takes slow even breathes, squeezing the girl’s arm to let her know she’s ok.

Kim realizes how close they are, and she can smell the faint scent of earth and musk coming from the girl, causing her head to get fuzzy. Kim blinks a few times to clear the haze, nodding at her, and she removes her hand from Kim’s mouth slowly, motioning for her to hide in the back of the room as she grabs a discarded wooden plank. Kim narrows her eyes and shakes her head, grabbing a metal rod she sees lying on the floor. She sees the girl’s eyes widen in surprise and then they turn dark, causing a shudder of something, _different_ , to go through Kim. She smirks at the girl, but then another crash is heard and they both snap their weapons up, readying themselves. Kim has never been so scared in her life, but underneath is a current of excitement, and it causes her heart to race in anticipation.

_“Oh, if Jason could see me now.”_

She hears shuffling by the panel, and then it starts to wiggle. She braces herself and gets ready to swing. Then it crashes down to the ground, and then both shout at… a monkey?

\--------------------------------------------------

“ZACK! What the actual fuck!? I could’ve killed you, dumbass!” Trini yells, annoyance lacing her tone.

“You couldn’t have killed a fly, Trini,” Zack said, rolling around in the alley in laughter. “That was so worth it! You jumped higher than zebra spooked by a lion.”

Trini made to move towards him and he squeaked, jumping just out of her reach, still laughing at her.

“Zackary, get down here so I can kick your ass!” He kept laughing and running around, jumping out of reach just when Trini would reach him. She finally managed to snag him by the tail, and he squealed as she started to wrestle him.

“Trini, let me go! I just cleaned my fur!”

“That’s what you get for being a jerk!”

Kim watches the girl and monkey roll around, confused about what the hell was happening, and trying to process that she can understand Zack. And clearly this girl, Trini, can as well.

_“I thought Jason and I were the only ones.”_

She shakes her head, refocusing and clearing her throat and they both freeze, turning their heads in unison towards the her.

“Excuse me,” she says. “But am I correct in my assumption that this is your pet?”

Zack squeaks in indignation, jumping off Trini and running up a beam, coming to a stop in front of Kim’s face.

“Hey! I’m no pet! I’m her friend! Best friend actually,” he clarifies, shaking a tiny fist at her. The girl stares at him, amusement in her eyes, then glances at Trini.

“I’ve offended him,” she says, smirking and quirking her eyebrow at the girl, pretending, for the moment, she doesn’t know what he is saying.

Trini’s heart pounds in her chest, her palms suddenly sweaty at Kim’s actions. _“Why does this girl have such an effect on me?”_

“Ignore him,” Trini says instead. “He’s a drama queen.” Zack turns and screeches at Trini, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Asshole,” he mutters.

Kim looks back at Zack, holding back a chuckle. “I am sorry little guy,” she says. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Friends?” She extends her hand out, offering an olive branch. Zack looks at her for a minute, sniffs the air, and then jumps on Kim’s arm, squeaking softly at her and wrapping his tail around it. Kim sees Trini’s jaw drop in shock.

“Traitor,” she whispers.

Zack looks back at her. “What? She’s really pretty and she smells nice,” he offers in explanation, causing Kim to smile. “And she apologized, unlike someone I know.”

“Shut up, Zack,” Trini grumbles under her breath. Kim scratches behind his hears and giggles, causing Trini to almost die right there. She’d never heard such a perfect sound in all her life.

 _“What. The. Fuck.”_ Trini thinks.

“We need to go,” she says abruptly, not liking how she was feeling around this girl. “Zack, come on.”

Trini puts the metal cover back up, blocking the entrance, turning and motioning to Zack. Kim stops her scratching, her stare switching between Zack and Trini.

“What about her?” Zack asks. Trini clears her throat and pointedly looks at Zack, not wanting to answer. No need for this girl to think she’s crazy because she understands him.

_“Why do I even care?”_

Kim settles her gaze on Trini, trepidation and something a bit like hope in her eyes. Trini tears her gaze away. _“Nope, not falling for that.”_

“Trini, you just can’t leave her,” he says making no effort to move from the Kim’s arm.

“Zack, let’s go.”

“Trini.” He crosses his small arms, not budging. Trini mirrors him. They stand there for a few minutes, staring at each other, both too stubborn to give in. Kim senses the sudden tension and coughs, speaking into the silence.

“Um, I don’t actually know where I am, if I’m being honest, but I don’t want to be in your way either.” Which was true. She couldn’t find her way back to the palace even if she wanted to. She sensed this girl might be able to help her, and she didn’t feel like departing from her quite yet. There was something so familiar, about her.

“Trini!” Zack squeaks.

After a few seconds, Trini sighs and uncrosses her arms, running a hand through her hair. “Fine, you can come with us,” Trini says, seeing the girl break into a huge smile. “But! Only for the night, until its clear for you to leave.”

“Thank you,” Kim says. “And I really am sorry for running into you like that earlier,” she adds softly, looking Trini in the eyes. Trini’s ears burn, and she turns away.

“Whatever,” she mutters.

Kim feels Zack jump off shoulder, running towards Trini and wrapping his tail around her neck. She sees Trini reach up and absently rub his back, and she sees him tug on her ear sharply.

 _“How cute,”_ Kim thinks.

“What’s her name Trini? Ask her, ask her.” She rolls her eyes at Zack, pulling out his vest and fez from her pocket, handing it to him.

“So,” Trini drawls, facing the girl. “What’s your name?”

She sees the girl freeze for a moment, panic crossing her face so fast Trini was almost sure she hadn’t seen it. Almost.

“My name?” Kim asks. Trini narrows her eyes slightly.

“Yes, your name. If I’m going to be babysitting you, I should at least know what to call you.” The girl scoffs at her, her hands on her hips.

“Well if you must know,” she says haughtily. “It’s… Jasmine,”

Trini laughs, shaking her head. “You sure about that?” Trini responds, walking towards Kim and past her towards the back of the room, motioning for her to follow. “If anything, your name should be Princess.”

She misses Kim’s face go pale. “Prin- princess? Ha, I wish,” she stutters out.

Trini glances back at her, eyebrow raised in question. She sees Jasmine looking a little nervous, suspicion growing in her gut. _“She’s hiding something,”_ Trini thinks.

Kim smiles suddenly, cocking her head. “What is your name then?” she asks, keen to change the subject. Trini lets it go for now, turning back around and ducking underneath a beam, moving towards a sheet that’s hanging on the wall. She pushes it aside and Kim peers over Trini’s shoulder and sees a long dark corridor, leading to god knows where.

“It’s Trini,” comes the response. She ducks in the corridor, and looks back and see that Kim hasn’t moved. She rolls her eyes and heads back, extending her hand out.

“Come on, it’s safe.” Kim looks at Trini doubtfully. “Come on, Jasmine. I don’t bite.” She flashes a Kim a toothy grin to accentuate her point. She sees her still hesitating, and makes her smile softer.

“I promise, it’ll be ok,” Trini assures her. “Do you trust me?”

Kim looks at Trini’s hand, then up to her face, and sees the guarded look she has, but she also sees a vulnerability she hadn’t noticed before. She slowly extends her hand out, gripping Trini’s small calloused one. Kim feels a spark against her skin, and she inhales sharply, seeing Trini’s eyes widen slightly and her cheeks redden. Something suddenly clicks inside her. She didn't know why, but this moment was important. She walks into the corridor with Trini, not releasing her hand.

“I trust you,” Kim says softly. Trini releases a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Did you feel that?” she hears Zack whisper in her ear. Trini glances up sharply at him. _“He felt it also?”_ Kim’s voice interrupts her thought.

“Where are we going?” She looks back up to Kim, sees her looking back at her, trust and anticipation on her face. Trini grins.

“Home, princess. We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I'm a huge perfectionist and this story is important in terms of what I want out of it, especially this chapter. I wanted them meeting to be really good, and it took me a bit to write both of their POV's without it being confusing and having to do a whole other chapter. I'm still not happy with it. But PLEASE leave me comments, I judge my work so harshly and reading your comments seriously motivates me, good or bad. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long.


End file.
